Such a vehicle is known from practice and represents a so-called spoiler roof having a sliding roof arrangement, for example, in which a lid element movable in the longitudinal direction of the roof can be deployed upward by its rear edge with respect to a fixed-roof section in order to open a roof opening and can be moved above the fixed-roof section towards the vehicle rear. The lid element is coupled to displacement kinematics on both of its two sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the roof, said lid element being able to be displaced between a closed position closing the roof opening and an opening position at least partially opening the roof opening, in which position the lid element is arranged above the fixed-roof section, by means of the displacement kinematics. The displacement kinematics each comprise a drive carriage, which is guided in a guide track, and a deployment lever, which can be pivoted by means of a coupling rod for deploying the rearward edge of the lid element or rather for lowering the rearward edge of the lid element, said coupling rod being able to be detachably coupled to the respective drive carriage via a coupling member. In a coupling position, the coupling member and therefore the coupling rod are connected to the respective drive carriage, which can introduce a displacement moment in the deployment lever owing to this. In a decoupling position, in which the deployment lever takes up its deployment position, the drive carriage can be moved in the respective guide rail in order to displace the lid element in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle without the deployment lever being actuated via the coupling rod. In the decoupling position, the coupling member of the coupling rod is accommodated by an accommodation of the guide rail. In doing so, however, the risk of the coupling member becoming unintendedly detached from the accommodation of the guide rail exists of its own accord, which can cause an unmonitored actuation of the deployment lever.